finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Curse (ability)
.]] Curse ( or ) is a recurring spell that usually inflicts the status ailment of the same name, though sometimes it may inflict a whole host of status ailments. It is often made available to player characters and enemies alike. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Curse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Curse on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the level of the spell. Any character can learn Curse by having them use the Curse Tome (called the Curse Scroll in the ''Origins release). Curse VI can be used exclusively by Sorcerer, Curse VIII by Imperial Shadow, Ghost, and Devil Wolf, while Curse XVI is used by the Emperor in the final battle. ''Final Fantasy IV The signature move of Scarmiglione, Curse , decreases the Attack power of those afflicted. Certain weapons can inflict Curse upon striking an enemy, and the DS version features a Curse Augment. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Curse is a Dark Art usable by Necromancers in the ''Advance version. It causes a random assortment of various status ailments to a single target. It is also used by the bosses Archeodemon and Neo Shinryu. ''Final Fantasy VIII Curse can by cast by Vysage when Lefty and Righty are still alive. It inflicts Doom. Final Fantasy IX The ability available to the party is Amarant's Flair Curse , which makes the target weak against a random element for a cost of 12 MP. Amarant can learn it from the Mythril Claws or the Kaiser Knuckles, and 20 AP are required for him to learn the ability permanently. Another form of Curse , used by the optional bosses Ozma and Hades, inflicts the Confuse, Poison, Darkness, Slow, and Mini statuses on the entire party, along with a random amount of damage. Final Fantasy X Curse inflicts Silence, Poison, Darkness, Sleep, and Curse on one party member, and is used by Yu's Left Pagoda and Yu's Right Pagoda. Final Fantasy X-2 Curse inflicts the status of the same name and is used by Aka Manah, Arast, Azi Dahaka (Oversoul), Bahamut, Daeva, Dark Elemental, Epitaph, and Guardian Beast. Final Fantasy XI There are two abilities translated as Curse in ''Final Fantasy XI. Curse is a Black Magic that inflicts a strong Curse status on one target that cuts maximum HP and MP by 50%. It is cast by only two monsters: the undead hound Cwn Cyrff, and the Corse Raigegue R d'Oraguille (who is apparently the undead form of former San d'Orian king Raigegue the Lupine). Curse is a Ghost TP-based ability that afflicts all targets in an area of effect with a weaker Curse status that cuts maximum HP and MP by 25%. ''Final Fantasy XII Curse is an enemy ability used by more powerful forms of undead, especially ghosts such as the Bogey and Necrofiend. It affects every ally in range with Poison, Disease, Confuse, and Sap, effectively crippling the party. Final Fantasy XIII Curse is a Saboteur spell classified as a debilitation spell that may inflict the Curse status on a target. It costs one ATB segment. Curse is learned by Fang on level 5, Sazh on level 8 and Snow on level 7. Its upgraded version is Cursega. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Curse is a debilitation spell exclusive to monster Saboteurs. It increases Wound damage taken by 33%, and makes the target more vulnerable to interruptions. It can be learned by Ahriman at level 4. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curse once again returns as a debilitation ability that increases the victim's chance of being interrupted, and reduces their chance of interrupting their foes. Lightning can equip and use this ability as well as enemies. The abilities starting cost is 25 ATB, but can be reduced as low as 15 when upgraded repeatedly. Curse is directly opposed to Vigilance. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Curse is an enemy spell cast by Shades, etc. is a stronger form used by Abaddon and Malboro that is an area of effect ability. Both inflict Curse status. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Curse appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. Curse can be given to any character by having a Curse Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Urbeth for 2000 gil. Bravely Default Curse is a Genome ability learned from Magician or Specter. It lowers the physical attack and physical defense of one target by 25% for four turns. It costs 12 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Curse is the level 3 ability of the Dark Knight class, learned for 80 MP. For the cost of 15 MP, the user will inflict the Curse and Sap statuses to one target. Dissidia Final Fantasy Curse is the summon attack of Scarmiglione. It resets the opponents' bravery back to 0. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Saboteur Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Saboteur Abilities